Door closers are typically installed to doors to provide a closing force that biases the door to a closed position. The strength of the closing force corresponds to the “size” of the door closer, which is typically measured on a scale of one to six. Certain existing door closers include mechanisms by which the closing force can be adjusted to adjust the size of the door closer. While certain existing closers include visual indicators that indicate the strength of the closing force, many such indicators suffer from certain drawbacks, such as those related to visibility of the indicator. For these reasons among others, there remains a need for further improvements in this technological field.